


See You Again

by Nagacuddles



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Korrasami is Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagacuddles/pseuds/Nagacuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan fiction from multiple POV.</p><p>A year ago a tragic fight lead to Korra sacrificing herself to save Mako. Life goes on in Korra's absence but everyone misses her in their own way. While the world is moving on Jinora senses the Avatars return and will not settle until she locates her. But no one can work out what could have happened to Korra in the year she has been missing. </p><p>Once Korra is found she had no memory of her friends and feels lost. With the enemy close on her heals she is taken back home to Republic City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leave Out All the Rest

Mako

 I try to catch my breath desperately as I clench my fists into the shifts, trying to ground myself in the present. The past has been haunting me with nightmares, I reach over to the bedside table and snatch up a bottle of sedatives and the warm beer I was drinking before I collasped into bed. As a detective I have seen some gruesome sights, I shudder at the thought of them as I knock back a sedative and chase it with the last of my beer. I glance at the clock as I replace the pill bottle and sigh it’s 3 in the morning, tomorrow at the station is going to be torture.

The moonlight beams into my room through the blinds I carelessly left open and the sight gives me a chill, the tranquil beauty once reminded me of my love, how even after we seperated I found comfort in seeing the essence of her strength. As we got older she grew more into her water tribe roots, still fierce and stuborne but after being away for three years she returned with a calmer resolve as if she would flow with the tides.

Thinking of Korra is always bittersweet, I wish she was still here to brighten my day. Sometimes I dream she is here next to me, radiating life with her laughter and warmth. I would follow her anywhere because I still love her. But even as she fought with me at her side I was not enough, like I had always known I wouldn’t be and now she was gone, and it was all my fault.

I turn to face the framed photograph from back when we were dating, we were young then I had just started at the station and had so much excitement with where my life was going. I was so in love and happy but even then I failed to be what Korra needed, I was too out of my depth to support her with the weight she carried as the Avatar.

I turn back to face the blank ceiling and scrunch my eyes to stem the moisture which threatened to spill. I lost the love of my life a year ago today and everyday I carry the regret of not speaking of my desires and how she sacrificed herself to save my life. 

Bolin

As I wait for Opal to visit Korra’s memorial I wonder if she would be proud of us, Korra had always inspired me to do good and never give up.  That’s why I got together with the council to open an orphanage for the children on the street. The extended team Avatar family had always been welcoming and supportive, meeting Korra had changed Macko’s and my life so much and I just wanted to give back.

I am lost in my thoughts of how else I could invest my time when I realised we had reached Avatar Korra Park, there had never been an official burial as we had never recovered her body. Even after the air acolytes had launched of the cliff immediately after her. Opal told me how they had searched tirelessly as we could only stare down the endless drop in desperate hope they would find her. Jinora had been beside herself when she could not feel Korra’s presence, the closeness of her relationship was equal to that of her actual siblings, and Korra’s disapearance had hit her hard. Lin and myself had tried to scale down the cliff with earthbending but Macko was too injured and we needed to get him back to Kya.

I come to a stop as Opal turns my attention to Asami, she’s on her knee’s and even from a distance I can see her tremble as she cries, passively straightening up the flowers left by Korra’s statue. My chest tightens as I realise how distant Asami had been over the last year, everytime I see her she’s been poised, and I recal this is the first time I have seen her break down. I always suspected she struggled with her guilt of not being with us during the fight. I glance uneasily to Opal feeling like I was intruding on some private moment and we turn away. I will come back tomorrow as Korra is never far from my thoughts, we all miss her in our own way. For me I miss all the fun we had when we didn’t have the world to save. I miss the friend who encouraged me to speak to Opal, the friend who would risk her own life to save mine and the inspirational woman who was so strong but also so loving.

Asami

The vines have crawled up the base of Korra’s statue, at first I feel the need to clear them away but the vines remind me of her. Oh how she tried endlessly to remove them from the city after Vaatu’s defeat. Her frustration had been so adorable at the time. I should of realised how I felt when President Reiko had ordered her to leave the city, I just packed up to leave with Korra, leaving behind my own company to follow her across the Earth Kingdom with out hesitation.

Eventually the city just learnt to live around the vines. Re-building around them had distracted me when she left for the south and I frequently visited her statue then. Rebuilding after Kurvira’s attack distracts me now she has gone again. I can’t let myself consider the fact Korra is not coming back this time, the thought of not seeing her again is crushing.

After losing my parents I thought I had known heartache but losing Korra had tainted everything. The mornings have lost all vibrancy and the days fell hollow and empty. I lay in bed at night full of regret over not being there for Korra when she needed me most.

My mind often drifts to the weeks before she left, shared moments which were full of a promise for something more. I had finally braved an admission of my feelings towards Korra after years denial and fear of losing my best friend. I can still see how her face lit up with wonder as she cupped my face and kissed me. I was so relieved she felt the same, when I feel lonely I picture that moment and it makes the day almost berable to know Korra loved me too.

Looking at the memorial now and the flowers at rest, I feel an emptyness overwhelm me and my tears fall uncontrollably. I run my fingers over the blue carnations, wishing I could hold Korra again, see her face and tell her I love her 

 Jinora

A figure advances over sandy plains, shoulders hunched and drapped in loose garbs, they slide back a hood and run the back of their hand against their forehead as sweat drips down their brow, piercing blue eyes look directly forward focused with determination as the woman follows a white glowing ribbon. It was calling to her… directing her… 

_“Korra!”_

I leap up with more excitement than I ever recall the air whipping around me, my visions have never been as clear before but this time I am sure it was Korra and seeing Ravaa was reasuring. If I am right then I will stop at nothing to find her.

 

I quickly find my way to my fathers study and slide the door open in haste. My father looks up from his reading perplexed to find myself. Perhaps he was expecting my younger siblings with the whirlwind fashion I entered the room and upon seeing me his brow creases as he senses my urgency.

 

“What is it Jinora?”

 

“Dad, I was meditating and I had a vision of what I believe to be Korra”.

 

We had been here before, I have had other visions but they were more vague. His deep sigh betrayed his disinterest to get his hopes up to be disapointed again.

“Jin….”

My focus is distracted by a reasuring sensation I had not felt in a long time, highly attuned to recognising spiritual energy I had always been able to feel the Avatars energy. My dad is rambing on about my previous misadventures and wild turtle duck chases.

 

“No Dad! I am sure this time. I just felt her spiritual energy. You can believe me or not – but I am going to find her.”

 

I walk out of the room frustrated but determined to find my missing friend.


	2. Everything has changed

Korra

The bright streaks of pinks and purples illuminating the sky and glowing plantation radiate tranquility as I instinctually journey a path I recal following yesterday. The place is astonishing in beauty and I marvel at the sight. I have lost count of how many times I have returned to the same spot I linger wondering the reason I keep finding my self here, the place must evoke a strong pull and I have an overwhelming sensed I am overlooking something of significance. If only I could remember what it could be! I stroke my hand down the thick silvery bark of a tree centered amonst the flowers and momentarily feel relieved when I feel an rush of spiritual energy.

I try to focus on the energy but quickly become frustrated in interpreting my connection with this place. My mind feels blocked as if there is a wall preventing me from thinking straight. I notice the sky darken and I hear rumbling of incoming storm clouds. As I glance up flashes spread through the thick black clouds which have appeared and threaten a torrent of rain. I continue to desperately search the previously captivating area before I am forced to leave – again I discover nothing new. 

I take a deep breath and realign with my physical body, which is now accustomed to captivity. The flowing water augmented with a strong sedative washes over me, whilst a mask clamped over my nose and mouth ensures I can breathe. The sedative keeps my anxiety controlled and weighs my body down so all I can do is passively observe through the glass tank and slip into the spirit world during the laspses of my conciousness. 

My memory fails in my attempts to decifer how I ended up here, I can not remember much beyound the tank I am in. Much less work out how long I have been here. I watch as a guard saunters past hastily inspecting the machines with tubes leading into my tank scratching at his clip board. He fails to pay me any attention, before he continues along out of sight. I pass time exerting all my effort into moving my fingers. I feel trapped, all I desire is to escape as it seems there is no plan to let me out any time soon.

Tenzin

I watch as my oldest daughter prepares pepper to leave in search for Korra, Jinorah’s barely 16 but she warrants the respect accredited to being an Air bending master. I can not deny her spiritual capabilities and find myself hopeful again for the renewed search for Korra. There are still lingering doubts with how long Korra has been missing without any word. But I have agreed for all airbenders to support in this latest effort. 

“Dad we are almost ready to leave”, Jinoah says to me.

I move forwards and embrace Jinora, of all my achievements in life I am most pleased with how my children have turned out. Their strength of will and how much they are ready to shoulder in maintaining the balance of the world is remarkable and I know my Dad would have been delighted to see his continued legacy. 

As I release Jinora from my hold I surely say, “I am so proud of you, with the help of the white lotus we hope to be able to cover most of the earth nation in a month, if you sense Korra’s spiritual energy then contact us and we will try to send more help your way.”

“Thanks Dad, I have a good feeling this time, I have been feeling Korra’s energy regularly now hopefully I can pin point a location much quicker than when Meelo, Ikky and myself found her at the swamp”.

I do not doubt Jinora is right, I have come to see Korra as more than a student, it is hard to define a relationship with the reincarnation of your own Dad, but as much as Korra reminds me of Dad she is also remarkable in her own individuality. As much as the world needs its Avatar back, we have all missed Korra dearly over the last year.

Asami

Covering bases with senior managers at Future industries to ensure the company would sufficiently continue operating in my absence took longer than I would have liked. It was not ideal to leave but I had already failed Korra by not being present when they had been ambushed last time. If Korra needed me know I would risk losing my entire company to be by her side.

A co-ordinated effort had already been in place by the time I made it to air temple Island. Meelo was ordering accolytes around when he noticed me approach he turned to me with his usual wide smile, no longer toothless.

“Do you want to ride along with me, pretty lady?” As he asks he wiggles his eyebrows comically making me giggle.

“Uhmm…”, As meelo grows older I become more uncertain how to laugth of his hilarious advances.

“Meelo I told you already Asami is with me, Bolin and Opal”, Jinorah intercepted as she strolled over to my relief, my patience had already been tested by my day full of meetings yesterday and finalising details this morning.

“Asami, Mako is over by Pepper you might want to take a look at what hes found”. 

“Okay Jinora let me know if you need any help”, I turn towards Mako and see him in deep discussion with Bolin and Opal. As I am within hearing distance their convosation immediate strikes me as alarming.

“…purpose do equalists have of imprisoning the Avatar?”

“What do the equalists have to do with this?”, I intterupt suddenly.

Mako is momentarily startled then reaches into his rucksack pulling out a file. “I have been searching for sightings or any intel which may lead to finding Korra for some time. A few months back we discovered an abandoned warehouse about two hours drive from where Korra disapeared, which is owned by a known Equalist conspirator. If Korra’s still alive and has been gone this long there has to be a reason she hasn’t shown up yet”.

I had been wondering the same, it had been just over a year since anyone had seen Korra surely some one would have seen her by now if she was okay. The mention of Equalists was a bitter pill to swallow, I had always harboured guilt from my father’s involvement with the terrorist group and to think they could be involved in threatening Korra again sent a chill down my spine.

“We beat the Equalists though four years ago”, Bolin states.

“The Equalists are more widely spread than we gave them credit for, the operation was centralised in Republic City but Amon had support across all nations with minorities of Non-benders claiming to be oppressed across the world”, Mako defends his theory.

“But even if the equalists found Korra a year ago, whats to say they are still holding her at the warehouse”, Opal says glancing at the maps Mako had be shifting through.

Mako drags his hand through his hair, he is looking fairly unkempt with his hair spiking longer than he’s worn it in years. “I know we haven’t got much to go on but we have to find her! If I need to check every place from the earth kingdom to the fire nation I will”, he declares. His eyes are focused and determined as he slides the file back away. 

I am struck by how affected Mako has been I havent seen him much since Korra disapeared but he has an air of desperation resonating I havent seen in him since last time we had thought the Equalists had abducted Korra. 

I consider what Mako had to show and wonder the likelyhood of Korra being held that close to the location we had all scoured for weeks, we must of covered that area a dozen times over.

“So where do we start?”, Bolin says rolling his shoulders as if psycing up for a probending match. It is amazing how excitable him and Korra have always been in the face of anything which could be thrown at them.

“We fly Pepper toward the warehouse and I will see if I can locate her spiritual energy along the way, traveling by bison may not be as fast as Asami’s air balloons but will give us more flexibility and also allow me to sense spiritual energy better”, Jinora says as she finally joins us.

Once seated on the flying bison we are huddled up sharing stories from our adventures, a few hours in everyone is settled and contently silent. My mind wanders back to the last time I had significant time to spend with Korra. It was back when we went to the spirit world after Kurvira’s defeat. We had taken a week to roam, and I had an amazing time exploring the spirit world but more importantly spending the week with Korra to myself.

On our last day before we returned we had found this clearing in a forrest with the most beautiful flowers. It was like a sea of blues and greens shimmering under the purple sky. Korra had hauled herself up into a tree which stood alone at the center of the clearing, she pulled me up into the tree and we climbed almost 10 feet up. As we idly perched with our feet dangling off the branch I watched as she etched our initials into the tree. She turned, smiling widely, to face me pleased with her handywork. Her smile always gave me a fluttering sensation and all I could do was stare back for a moment. The sun had caught her eyes in such a way so they shimmered bright blue and pulling me in, I leant forward slowly and pressed the most delicate kiss to her lips. 

I pulled immediately pulled back slightly to see Korra’s eyes wide and mouth gaping shocked. I panicked and scrunched my eyes shut fearing I had overstepped our friendship and made the situation awkward. By the time I attempted to splutter out an apology, I felt her lips grace mine in response. 

Just thinking about it now gives me the same butterflies, and with the hope that I might find Korra alive, I intend to finally ask exactly how Korra feels, because my biggest regret, since she had been presumed dead, was not honestly telling her how much I loved her. The kiss had plagued my thoughts with so many questions left unanswered. 

It had felt too soon at the time, and I worried about rushing Korra, our friendship was too important to risk by moving too quickly. I had never secound guessed myself so much before, but I had never felt so deeply for somone before. In hindsight I realised I had already been in love with her for years, so I should of just told her when I had the chance. 

As soon as we had returned to Republic City Korra headed off the the Earth Kingdom with Wu and Mako, there was no time in the weeks before her disapearance to catch up and figure out what the kiss had meant to ‘us’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope the style of thinking back a lot to fill in gaps of what has happened and how people think does not get too confusing. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read, this is my first fanfic and I am really enjoying finally getting round to writing after reading so many amazing ones on here!


	3. Maps

Korra

The footsteps are starting to lag behind but they continue to reverberate in my head urging me further. I have no idea where I am heading although, I waste little time worrying about it as nowhere could be frightening beyond where I am running from. I kick up dry leaves and tear through low hanging branches whilst fighting through my fatigue. 

Mako

“Bolin hurry up!”.

We have all been edgy since we discovered the warehouse I had a lead on, it had been wrecked, part of the building had collapsed inwards, the ground torn up and charred but we found no sign of Korra. I am trying to work through the overwhelming sense of guilt from not leaving Republic City sooner as Jinora shares her visons, as she recounts them I wonder where Korra is and why she hasn’t tried to return back to Republic City sooner.

At first the visions reassured us, Korra was alive and still fighting and Jinora had been hopeful she might spot clues to help us locate her. However, waking up to her bloodcurdling scream from the latest vision or dream had a chilling effect, even now I have this pit in my stomach as I feel the new hope being torn away from me. 

Bolin

We are all eager to find Korra, but Mako’s brooding is crushing the atmosphere, tension could be cut with a knife. The girls have split off from us so Jinora could meditate on pepper whilst we cover ground but I suspect it also has to do with Mako’s desperation depressing our efforts. I am exhausted we haven’t eaten or slept properly in several days and right now I could do with some of Mako bashing Korra style and several bowls of Narooks seaweed noodles.  
As he hollers at me again for slowing down I gather all my control by taking a deep breath, Mako losing his shit has always been a difficult sight for me. The desperation is clear in his tone, usually it is my older brother who reassures me everything will be fine.  
“I’m going as fast as I can bro”, I level with him keeping my voice calm and collected, he just scoffs and snaps his head over his shoulder but as he opens his mouth in retort he collides with a particularly thick tree trunk knocking him to the ground.  
I stop just a foot away from him and lean down to make eye contact with him, his eyes are narrowed in frustration but a blush tints his pale checks and I can’t help myself chuckling at his blunder. Assured he’s not seriously hurt as he clambers to his feet I skip ahead and call back, “I would avoid the trees Mako, they will only slow you down!”.

Asami

Jinora has looked pale since she woke last night, I can tell by the way she has been avoiding our eyes she hasn’t told us everything from her insights into what’s happening with Korra. Trying to press the issue had been fruitless and the uncharacteristic behaviour has me terrified. I wonder what she could possibly witness to render the young air bending master silent and provoke her to meditate constantly. Is it in hope for confirmation Korra is okay?

I turn my head towards her as she takes a deep breath stirring back into motion. “Anything?” I ask.

She turns her focus to me, her features have relaxed and a ghost of a smile turns her lips upwards as she assures me she’s still alive.

“So what happened last night?”.

“Korra was ambushed, she is still running from whoever had her at the warehouse, she was hurt pretty bad. I can’t tell why but her bending seems…. A little off”.  
She looks pensive for a moment before continuing her thoughts aloud “…. Perhaps more instinctual rather than her usual etiquette”.  
My face must show my worry as Jinora smiles sweetly, “Korra has always pulled through before, we have to have faith in her. From the looks of it we are not too far…” Jinora continues humming to herself whilst she flattens a map down in front of her. “Where would you say we are?”, she asks me.

I suddenly brighten pointing to our current location, navigating is certainly more difficult on a flying bison but in the hours of Jinora’s meditating I had scrutinised every landmark to keep track.

“Yes! we are maybe several hours from her, she’s just entered the Forrest from Gaoling.

“Rreeally”, I feel overwhelmed by the thought of being so close to Korra, and I scan the skyline in the vague direction she would be. After a while I sit opposite Jinora staring where Korra is on the map as if by doing so would transport me there. 

“So Mako seems troubled, any idea why”, Jinora queries. 

“Other than being worried about Korra?”

“Yea I get that we are all worried about Korra… but he’s more uptight than usual”.

“I noticed….”, I mumble. It had occurred to me, although Korra and Mako broke up four years ago, here he was acting like the nineteen-year-old blundering through the sewers to find Korra when she had been kidnapped whilst we were still together. They had been away together for weeks before Korra’s disappearance and I can’t help wondering if something had happened. I feel a pang of jealousy, it’s silly really it’s not like we had defined any relationship, we kissed and I had not dared ask Korra if she felt the same at the time and then… I had missed my chance as she had to leave as soon as we got back. “… He has never been good with emotions”.

“I just hope he doesn’t still harbour feelings for her”.

“Wwhaat do you mean?” I am taken aback by the direction of our conversation, feeling uneasy talking about any feelings Mako has towards Korra, I had always maintained a polite friendship with the young air bending master but as I consider Jinora's comment I appreciate how close she is to Korra. I wonder how much Korra would have confided in her, more specifically if she had mentioned our kiss.

“Well I know Korra pretty well, she is like an older sister to me, and I know when she risked her life to save Mako some thought it was because she still loved him. But that’s just Korra. She wouldn’t see anyone hurt, she even risked herself to save Kurvira after everything she had done. If Mako hopes she thinks of him more than a friend, I am sure he will be disappointed”.

The way Jinora is talking to me is as if she knows the gnawing anguish I carry, I love Korra so much I can’t imagine her not in my life, I just want her to be happy and safe. But it would be bittersweet to have her in my life to have to witness her sharing it with someone else.

“How can you be sure?”

“Because I know for a fact she moved on”

The sensation of my heart fluttering with barely contained hope renders me momentarily speechless but even as I regain coherent thoughts I am ashamed of my sudden lack of confidence to ask the question buzzing through my mind. Moved on! Could Korra have feelings for someone else? She had kissed me back so could she have feelings for me? I internally dispute my hopes, If Korra had feelings for someone she would just go out a seize the moment, I learnt that the hard way when she kissed Mako whilst we were still together. Also if Korra had feelings for me what could keep her away for so long. I had always regretted not admitting my feelings to Korra but in the last year as I had grieved I had never allowed myself to dwell on the ‘what ifs’ for too long as far as I was aware my feelings had been unrequited and unless Korra tells me otherwise I will not act on them, she means too much to me to risk losing.

I am disturbed from my wandering thoughts as Opal glides back onto Pepper and throws herself down into the saddle with a pout, "The boys are still at it. I swear I don't even get why Mako's behaving like this, he's acting as if we are all slowing him down! We all want to find Korra he's just being a Jerk!".

Mako

“Don’t help me up then”.

“I would help if you quit being such a dick, what is up with you!”

I stand up and rub my hand over my face and through my hair to give me chance to clear my thoughts, “It’s just driving me crazy I am sooo worried!”

“Oh..OH! Mako did you two get back together?”

“What? no!”, I sigh what is the use of denying how I feel, we didn’t get back together but it hadn’t stopped me falling back in love with her. Korra’s an amazing and inspiring woman and I just found myself being drawn in. Our relationship had gone so wrong when we were teenagers but we had a connection and I could still feel it till the day she threw herself in front of me to save my life from the lightning bender.

“Well maybe that’s for the best”

“What the hell does that mean!”, I spit back at him viciously.

Bolin’s eyes widen, “JJJust that you and uhmm Korra don’t exactly uhmmm go together well”.

“Well I think we do, we argue a lot less these days so it’s worth another shot”, I admit.

Bolin just looks away as I storm past, I know I snapped but what point is there going over why Korra and myself had failed before. We were teenagers, we have grown a lot since then and Korra’s a lot less brash.

Korra  
My lungs are burning; I have lost track of how long or far I have been running. I fear stopping but my legs are tired and my head pounds with every thump of my heart. The scenery around me is over bearing, the shadows are ominous and do not entirely convince me I am heading in the right direction as I feel a detachment to the place. Since waking I have travelled in circles from small towns to villages but I am no closer to working out where to go or why I am running. 

I desire the calm safety I have seen in my dreams, I let the feeling wash over me as I picture myself walking the path to the silvery tree. As I momentarily close my eyes I can feel a warmth embrace filling me with the lightest of feelings. I stumble through a clearing and crash into something bulky in my moment of distraction, I impact hard onto the bare earth and groan in pain. I lie on my side breathing heavy too exhausted to stand.

Suddenly the bulky object moves to my side and a burly man crouches down, “Oh I didn’t see you coming, I am soooo, sorry, are you hurt?”  
I sit up straight taking a moment to gather my bearings, and lower the hood of the green jacket I acquired a few days ago.  
I look up into his green eyes which go wide as he lunges towards me shrieking, “KORRAHHH!”.  
I stagger backwards raising the earth in place of where I was sat a moment ago in time for this stranger to face plant and slide downwards.


	4. Count on Me

4 years ago. Opal

I think back to five years ago when Korra had shown up in Zaofu, I had just started Air bending and was so excited to meet the Avatar and her friends. Korra had just agreed to teach me some basic airbending forms.

“Okay lets see what you got”

“I’m not very good”, I had told her. I was so shy back then, always protected by the formidable Zaofu guards I had lived a quiet and peaceful life.

“That’s okay I’ve never been a teacher before so we’re in the same boat”. She started moving gracefully, “You wanna keep your elbows in, torso straight and feet just skimming the ground”.

It had felt amazing how soon I had really taken to air bending it was like piecing together a part of myself I hadn’t realised I had been missing until it clicked into place. Korra had so much confidence it was inspiring and I trained hard with her guidance. After a week of helping me learn airbending I was surprised to see Korra downhearted, sat by my mothers meteors facing the lawns. I hadn’t known her long but the Avatar had seemed excitable in everything she did, she had a bright energy, but as she played at altering the shape of the meteor she barely looked pleased with her efforts.

“Hey!.... are you okay?”, I asked sitting down next to her and resting my legs on the steps.

“Oh hey Opal I was just… uhm thinking”, she glanced over to the far side of the lawn where Bolin and Mako were sparring and Asami sat aside from them in the shade scribbling away in a book. A wistful expression crossed her face and she sighed. She suddenly turned to me her smile brightening, but not quite meeting her eyes. “So a little bird tells me you and Bolin are an item now”, she states as she winks at me.

I giggle and feel my cheeks burning, Bolin was amazing and had really been supportive in my choice to leave Zaofu. “Yea, he’s really nice”.

“Bolin is great, he’s so much fun, when you go to Republic city you should definitely have him show you around”. Korra turns back to the lawn as Bolin breaks away from sparring he runs over and picks up Asami carrying her in circles around Mako. Asami’s shrieks clearly carrying over the lawn as he tosses her up into the air. We chuckle as she’s placed back down on her feet straightening out her clothes, she glances our way smiling before returning to the shade under the tree. Korra falls silent for a few moments before I decide to press on, the way Korra is acting reminds me of Bataar Junior around Kurvira recently and the twins are always winding him up about liking her so I gather Korra must have a crush too, “So are you and Mako..”.

“ _Definitely_ not a thing. We were together and then broke up…twice. We are just _so_ much better as friends”.

“Oh, you just seemed uhmm…. Oh wait do you like Bolin? I didn’t think! I’m such a…”.

Korra turns placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder to interrupt me with my ramblings, “Whoa, stop worrying I don’t like Bolin that way either, he’s a great friend, I love him but more like…like a brother I guess, and I know for a fact he’s really into you”.

I feel relieved and happy at the same time and we sit there in silence for a while as I think of Bolin’s ridiculous attempts to ask me out. After a while my thoughts return to Korra’s brooding and I sit wondering what could be bothering her. I catch her watching as Asami gathers her things and make her way back towards the rooms they are staying in with sudden realisation, before I could prevent myself I vocalised my suprise “Oh..”

She sighs again, “It’s that obvious what’s up with me huh? It’s complicated. I don’t even know if she likes girls and she’s the ex of my ex...”

“Yea that does sound complicated”.

“Yup so probably best not to do anything, I mean I almost ruined things with Mako. So… Yea”, she says to herself more than me.

I am surprised as she suddenly jumps up turning on the spot to face me. “So how about some air bending before the party”, see says.

 

Present day

Asami

Opal had been silent in a world of her own since her outburst. It was unusual for Opal to be at odds with Mako, as Bolins brother they would often team up to embarrass Bolin. “Opal, what’s really bothering you?” The airbenders green eyes widen as she looks to me, “Uhmm nothing… I just think Mako’s getting carried away”.

“He’s just worried, I am sure when we find Korra he will calm down”.

Opal scoffs for a moment unable to hold back, “You have not spent much time around Mako this year have you? Bolins been so worried!”.

The last year had been such a blur, to distract myself from missing Korra again I had been working more than ever. “What do you mean?”

“Mako’s not been doing too great since Korra went missing. He thought it was his fault she died”.

“No one blames him”, I assure Opal, we had all heard the story and knew Korra had made the move to protect Mako while he had been injured. Korra would do anything to save someone especially one of her closest friends.

"It's not just that he's convinced himself...", Opal looks at me for a moment studying me as she stalls. I raise my eyebrows waiting for her to continue. "...Well he um has convinced himself Korra still has feelings for him".

"How?", Jinora calls over to us from her position holding Peppers reigns.

They share a knowing glance which I almost miss, but I am more distracted by the sudden tightness in my chest. I want both Korra and Mako to be happy but I can't deny the selfish wish to be able to hold Korra and kiss her again. Opal can't explain Mako's feelings but I am still bothered by the thought of either hurting Mako, or how I will deal with Korra being held by someone else.

“Asami. Opal, look!”, Jinora yells over from peppers head.

We all stare at the flare of fire Mako had sent to gain our attention. A ball of excitement coils inside me overwhelming my recent fears, Mako must have found Korra and that for me is far more important than whatever will happen between us. I am not sure if I could ever get over her fully, I have spent the last five years stuck crushing on her and falling in love hopelessly but I will do anything to make her happy, all I want is for her to be safe and happy and if that is with Mako or anyone else I will learn to deal with it.

“Opal find pepper somewhere to land, I will see what they found”, she calls as she launches off the bison’s head in the direction of the flare.

Korra

I take out the first guy, with a column of earth as he runs towards me. He keels over momentarily stunned. Another is close behind him and I pull my hood back over my head and search for a quick escape, I see a flame signal skywards from a few hundred feet away. To my right is a verge and I start stumbling towards it with urgency, aiming to slide down out of sight. Before I can reach it I hear movement behind me and I jump up in time to avoid a blast of fire on instinct. I spin in the air and land into a roll sending a blast of air followed immediately by pulling up a block of earth to trip his foot. As he topples backwards the fire bender blasts a jet of fire at the ground behind him to force him back to his feet. For a moment his handsome face scrunches up in confusion, “Whoa! Korra it’s me Mako”, he speaks softly with his hands up as he takes a step towards me.

“Get back!”, I shout aggressively sending a warning blast of fire with dissipates just in front of him. The heat forces him to take the step back as his brows knit together in obvious confusion.

“Korra, what’s wrong, we came here to find you?” “What do you want with me?”, I demand I take a deep breath to regain focus. I am so exhausted of running, so I try to buy myself some time.

“We just want to help”, he attempts to make another step forward as I lower my hands, Immediately I feel threatened and as he comes closer I blast air at him.

“Get back! I don’t know who you are!”, I shout as I motion my arms to smash chunks of rock from the ground and hold them suspended ready for an assault.

“Korra…please”, He begs and I almost relent, since recognising me he had only tried to dodge the strikes I sent his way.

“I don’t know you, and I don’t know why you keep calling me Korra. Just step aside”, I request clearly.

“Whhaaat? Korra it’s me”, he lunges forward before I can motion the rocks to propel towards him, his hands clamp down gripping my biceps, his amber eyes gawking at me. I jump and push him back with my feet kicking up against his chest and carry my momentum backwards into a flip landing on my feet with my hands resting flat against the earth. As I land I lift my head to see him thrown backwards crashing to the ground. I ready myself to send a fire blast his way to ensure he receives the message to back off this time when a yellow and crimson blur distracts me. A young girl stands in front of me with air whipping around her, a calming aura radiates from her and I sense a strong familiarity which captures my interest.

“Who are you?”, tilting my head slightly as I recognise the spiritual energy.

“My name is Jinora, I am your friend”, she calmly sits in the lotus position maintaining eye contact. Time stretches out in front of me as Jinora sits waiting, all I can hear is the guy groaning behind her somewhere. I am unsure what she is waiting for but I do not feel threatened so I mimic her position.

“Your aura is cloudy Korra you are full of confusion and anxiety, take a breath and calm yourself”.

Of course I am full of anxiety I am being chased by powerful benders and I can’t even remember who I am or what they want. As I take a deep breath I shut my eyes for a moment and a fleeting image of a toddler version of the girl in front of me and myself building a snow man crosses my mind.

_I am about 9 years old, back home with my parents for the solstice after being stuck at the compound for months, and Katara is visiting with her son Tenzin and granddaughter Jinora. I have been playing outside in the snow for what feels like hours with Jinora and Naga, with the latter rolling around in the snow whilst me and Jinora have a snow fight and begin making a snow man._

_“Korra make the head bigger!!”_

_“Haha okay…. Jinora watch this”, I say as I send a ball of snow rolling around with water bending gaining in size until it knocks the little girl over in a fit of giggles. I rush forwards fearing I had smothered the girl in snow but before I reach her she jumps up and blasts the snow off herself. I smile at her a warmth filling my chest, considering the little girl smiling back sweetly, this must be what it’s like to have family. Being stuck at the compound training to be the Avatar is more boring than I thought it would be and very lonely. I hardly get to see my mum and dad and there is no one else around my age to play with._  

I open my eyes wide staring at the girl in front of me, a tear falling down my cheek, I had been going crazy wandering around with no memory of who I was. “I remember!” I blurt out and Jinora smiles encouragingly at me. “I remember my name and I remember you, in the snow”.

“Back at the southern water tribe?”

A wave of relief washes over me, Jinora may not be who I was searching for but it feels good to not be alone again. “Yea, I think, Oh spirits I remember so much Jinora!!” I babble jumping up and running forward to throw my arms around my surrogate little sister. The young airbender places her arms around me as I cry into her shoulder having been overwhelmed by the memories, my exhaustion finally catches up with me and I feel myself falling asleep in her arms.


	5. Sky full of stars

Mako

My chest is tight and I fight to catch my breath after Korra’s kick, I prop myself up on my elbows so I can see Bolin slumped over by a column of earth with his arms still wrapped around. Trying to get up to check on him I groan as my head aches, my right cheek and brow sting from impacting the ground and my jacket has been singed. As I am dusting of my clothes from the loose dirt Bolin releases a groan and sits back nursing a nose bleed from face planting the column. Pinching his nose, he looks around puzzled, we both take in Korra crying and it feels almost like I am intruding, even after Zaheer I had never seen Korra breakdown like this and the feeling makes me uneasy. After a while her sobs quieten and I walk over to her and silently scoop her up in my arms and rest her head against my chest.

“Why ‘id shhe attack uss?”, Bolin finally voices sounding nasally as he continues to pinch his nose to stem the flow of blood. His face and hand is covered in dry blood which adds to the sympathy I feel whilst he pouts and looks as if the world will end.

She has lost her memory”, Jinora offers simply and my chest tightens with a wave of disappointment this time. We had all wondered why Korra had not returned if she had been alive all this time, but to have forgotten us, to forget me. We had promised to love each other always. She couldn’t forget! I tighten my arms around her as if that would stop her falling through my hands.

“This is sooo sad!” Bolin dramatically blubbers and I turn my back to him trying to contain my own anguish.

“But she remembered you!” I shoot at Jinora and it almost sounds like an accusation.

Jinora stands up and dusts herself off, “Korra remembered me from when I stopped at the south, we frequently travelled there she has known me ever since I was born, perhaps the rest of her memories will return in time”.

“The tree of time…”, I desperately start remembering how it had brought her memory back before.

“Would be too confusing right now, let’s get her safe and see what my father and Korra’s parents think we should do”.

I silently nod in agreement and Bolin continues to sniffle as Jinora blows a whistle to call Pepper. Korra feels so small in my arms, her hood has fallen back revealing her face which is streaked with tear tracks and her hair is sprawled slightly longer but still loose. She is wearing uncharacteristic green earth republic garbs which had hidden her identity earlier until I noticed her bending multiple elements at me.  
As Pepper appears above us I use fire bending from my feet to propel me skywards to settle into her saddle with Korra still huddled to my chest as Opal drops down to help Jinora hoist up Bolin.

Asami

“Sorry guys we couldn’t find….”, I start to apologise as I turn towards my friends but I am momentarily silenced with their appearance. Bolin and Opal are stemming the blood from his nose with a tissue and Mako’s cradling a sleeping Korra in his arms looking saddened with grazes down the right hand side of his face.

“…What happened, is she okay, who did this”, I finish my relief at seeing Korra overwhelmed by how small she looks in Mako’s arms.

“Korra”, Mako sighed offering no further explanation he just sits staring at her. Normally I would feel jealous of the tender hold he has her in but I am struck more with worry and concern from their appearance, she looks so vulnerable. And did Korra really do this, hurt her own friends, what could possible cause her to do that?

“I ran ova to ‘er when I foun ‘er and she bent a earf column to stop me”, Bolin whimpered through a ball of tissue which was now soaked red sniffing loudly.

“Is she okay”, I demand firmer needing to know as I fear how pale she looks. 

“Why did she do that, Bolin’s gushing blood over her, probably broken his nose…”, Opal starts 

“I’m fine, she wasn’t herself”, Bolin snakes a reassuring arm around his protective girlfriend.

“She has lost her memory”, Jinora explains. “Let’s get her back to Republic city whiles she is sleeping”.  
Spirits she must have been so frightened I clutch my chest willing her to be okay. She will be okay we just need to get her back. 

“I will radio ahead”, I add thinking over if I could extend the range of the radio to Zaofu so they can pass on the message to Tenzin and we can continue directly to Republic City to save time. Distracting myself is best for now Korra doesn’t need to see us lose our minds with worry. Travelling by flying Bison has been restricting our communication to the others, air balloon had been my first choice but we would never be able to search low enough to have found Korra in the woodlands. 

Korra

I must have drifted in to sleep; I am at the familiar spot I have been returning to in my dreams. Even since breaking out of the warehouse I had been held captive in I have dreamt of this place over and over again. I sit on the ground resting my back against the tree shielded from the drizzle. Not being able to remember anything is terrifying, I have felt so lonely and hopeless drifting through Gaoling and the surrounding deserts. My earlier excitement from running into Jinora still lingers finally having a memory of someone who is not currently trying to capture me is uplifting. The people chasing me have been difficult to evade, they creep out of the darkness silently, trying to avoid them I have travelled over desserts and into the woodlands. Returning to this spot anchors me somehow, there is a familiarity present which is even more comforting than finally gaining some snippets of my early childhood. 

I awake suddenly with the same fear I have had since escaping the warehouse, every time I fall asleep I worry I will wake up back in the tank. I startle by the close proximity of the guy who had been trying to calm me down earlier and audibly gasp in surprise of his closeness. I stumble to my feet removing myself away from his hold. Finding myself almost falling over the side into nothingness, I grasp the side halting my stumbling and straighten myself. It is dark with just a glimmer of moon light and we are moving through clouds so we must be fairly high up. Taking a step back I glare down at the man, his face is marked from our earlier struggle but he doesn’t appear too much of a threat and I feel a pang of guilt. I am still unsure if I can trust him or where I am. I twist around taking in who else is around, Jinora and another girl with the larger guy from earlier are huddled up opposite where I have just got up from, they seem harmless.

“Hey, you alright?”, a voice calls over. I snap my head in the direction of the sound, the woman gazing back at me seems familiar even in the dim light of the moon and the stars, and I feel drawn to her like the location I revisit in my dreams. It’s like theirs some connection or something I just can’t place it. I can feel it though and I tilt my head as I assess her trying to force myself to recall who she is. Her pale face is unreadable as the air whips her long dark hair around. 

“Jinora told us you don’t remember anything; you are safe here with us”, she says calmly with a gentle smile which puts me at ease.

Although I can’t remember her name I feel safe in her presence, I am still gawking at her when she calls my name. Huh, feels good to recognise my name and her voice continues to calm me down faster than Jinora’s meditation.  
I feel my lips slightly turn up, “I think so… Whoa is this thing alive?”, I question as a giant head raises behind her with a deep groan and we lurch down a foot or two. 

“Yea, flying Bison, not my favourite form of travel…but keeps things interesting”, she says flicking her hair behind her shoulder, I am mesmerised by her unable to look away. 

“Beats walking that’s for sure…”, I start powerless to supress a yawn.

“Get some rest, we still have a few hours before we get back to Republic City”.

“Republic City?”

“Yea, you were staying there before you went missing, its closer than the south so we wanted to get you back safe first the let you decide once were back”.

I huff in frustration as I lean back into the saddle and rub my eyes tiredly, it’s as good a place to start as any if I was staying there maybe it will trigger something, “I can’t remember being there… I I haven’t really known where I was heading to be honest”.

“Well you have us to help now, it will be okay Korra”.

“Yea..thanks”, I mumble before drifting back off again. 

The sky is clear in my dream this time the place is more beautiful and welcoming than the last few times I have been here with the flowers in full bloom. The rain has subsided so I venture to climb up the tree standing alone in the clearing to watch the sunset from a greater height. On my way up as I reach for another branch I feel a deep carving in the bark. Running my hands over the mark delicately I discover my initials alongside ‘AS’. I perch myself on the branch protruding a little below the carving and sit there running my fingertips over the indentations as the purple sky darkens to an inky black and the sky sparkles with glittering stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra is starting to get her memory back!!!


	6. Demons

Korra

As the Waterbender introduced as Kya returns her healing water to her skin offering me a sympathetic smile I find myself burrowing a growing frustration. In the last week since arriving at Air Temple Island I have experienced nothing but awkward encounters, mostly involving poorly disguised disappointment which leaves me feeling guilty. In my perplexity I have spent a large amount of time meditating and with the healer but each time I experience a flash of my past beyond what I had 

shared with Jinora it is accompanied with a searing white hot pain. I rub my temples as there is still a residual throb from today’s efforts and I watch Kya shuffle uncomfortably for a moment. 

“Have you any idea what’s causing it”, I groan through the thumping.

“There are some possibilities but I think we will need help with this from my mother, your memory loss is not caused by any injury I have ever seen, I thought perhaps your fall from when you went missing but no there is no actual injury to heal….”

I consider her insight whilst she taps her chin in contemplation.

“We know from the flashes you have experienced you were captive for a while…”

“You think they did this to me!” I blurt out enraged and scared at the thought.

“I am not sure what they were doing Korra, but we will work this out”, she soothingly comforts me rubbing my shoulder as I fight to constrain my anger. These people have been good to me, been welcoming and have done their best to help me. But despite the humbling feeling of their intentions I find little comfort from their efforts. 

As I wander from the healing huts I catch sight of Asami and Opal from the meditation pavilion in a heated discussion although I am too far to decipher their raised voices, I have barely seen Asami since I have been back and for some reason I feel saddened by her distance. She had been the only other person than Jinora I had felt any familiarity and since being here I had even caught sight of her in some of my flash backs. Mostly snippets too short to mean anything but the accompanying warmth they give me suggests they are part of some important moment. How important I question as the woman herself has been avoiding me, whilst everyone overwhelmingly seeks me out to try to prompt some recognition she has not. She barely meets my eyes as I seek her out and often leaves a room after she catches me staring at her contemplatively. Perhaps I have made her uncomfortable but I only want to understand the pull I feel towards her. Who she is to me.

I turn away from their direction and head down to the beach, I just wish I knew what was going on. I wish I knew who everyone was – to even know myself past a name would be useful. The bald guy with the arrows and goatee beard thing going on tried to explain my place in the world as the Avatar. He emphasises I need to focus on my recovery – like I haven’t been trying! Because I am important to keep the world in balance. As if I could do this I can’t even keep myself in balance. If I was so powerful, like he says, how come I am stuck here helpless like a child!

Asami

After the fraught discussion with Mako last night my nerves are on edge today and now Opal’s pleading for me to accompany them to bombard Korra with a Team Avatar outing. Bolin’s idea to coax some Avatar memories.  
As I consistently question the sense in trying to rush her I anger the air bender in a way I have only seen her towards Bolin and now I understand why he seemingly shrinks under her glare. “WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!”

“My Problem… I am sorry if I do not want to pressure her, to make her feel bad for not remembering me like everyone else!”

“Like everyone else”, she gestates by flaring her arms wildly. “Don’t you get it…..”.

For a moment I am distracted by seeing Korra leave the healing hut, her hands cupping the front of her head as she rubs her head in obvious frustration the sight hurts to see her in so much pain. Something I have been feeling a lot lately, the way she looks at me as if she is puzzling something together painstakingly is too much as I am screaming inside to comfort her. I fantasise about walking up to her kissing her forcefully so she will remember her feelings for me like some romantic mover of Varriks. Like that would work, I am not even sure she had feelings to remember beyond being my best friend anyway which is a suffocating thought itself. Mako’s insistence last night that she will remember their relationship was a bitter pill to swallow, he has been so self-absorbed since we all left to find Korra that it has been hard to tolerate. 

“Asami!”

I turn back to Opal, feeling Korra staring over in our direction now.

“Yes… I just do not get what you are trying to achieve”.

“I am trying to be there for her, of all people I thought you would want to be too! You mean so much to her and haven’t even been around”.

“I have been here since we got back, you think she needs us all in her face! Korra likes to work things out on her own, if she needs us she will ask but since she doesn’t remember any of us what help is that”.

“She remembers you!”

“Whhat?”

“I over-heard Kya and Tenzin yesterday, she’s had flashbacks some while she was missing, but others had you in them".

I swing back around searching for her but Korra has disappeared from sight, my chest pounding as I wonder what she might have remembered. The hope which flares up so readily will be my undoing, these feelings I have for Korra, are like nothing I have ever felt before. They consume me, everything became more beautiful while she was in my life and close to me but when she left I became a shell. And the world looked like all the light that made it beautiful had left with her. I miss her so much it aches at my insides, the pain tearing me apart. At one time I was scared to admit how I felt for fear of making our friendship awkward but I find it increasingly difficult to hide how much more than a friend she is to me.

“Will you atleast see her”.

“I cant…”, I admit begrudgingly.

“Why not!”

“Because I love her, and thinking she was dead for a year and then hoping to get her back, when she isn’t even mine to get back is killing me”, I sob as Opal moves forward to embrace me. 

Korra – 4 years ago.

For the most part after Zaheer I have felt numb, I willingly sacrificed myself to save Jinora and all the other airbenders and I would do it again if I had to. But this was not what I had been expected. I should have died on that ridge after realising all I cared dearly about was okay. Instead it’s like playing out my death in slow motion every single day. Filled with hate, I hate Zaheer and the Red Lotus for doing this to me, I hate myself for not being strong enough or smart enough to out think Zaheer, and I hate my legs for not being able to move. Dreams plague me so much I have been unable to sleep, when I do I wake up crying like now.

I hear a tap at my door and flinch, is this how pathetic I have become. “Korra. Can I come in?”. I sigh to myself as Asami’s uncertain voice causes my chest to ache even more. I choke back a sob as I think back to the moment I first gained awareness after my poisoning, Asami was crying into my bed gripping my hand muttering about how much she wanted me to be okay because she loved me. Words I had wished to hear for months before this all happened but now I can’t even process what it could mean. I am alive but I wouldn’t say I was okay. 

“Korra?”

“Come in”, I respond, I know she wouldn’t leave until she knows I have settled down. The door slowly creaks open and she shuffles to the side of my bed perching on the side, she starts pushing my hair back out of my face where its sticking to my forehead.

“Do you want to talk about the dreams?”

I turn away embarrassed with the state she finds me in every night, but she cups my cheek and searches my eyes. I feel broken but I accept the hug she tackles me with and as she slides into bed next to me I let her anchor me and chase away my daemons for a few hours so I can sleep soundly.

“Asami asked to go to the South with you”, Jinora asked a few days later perched on the end of my bed stroking her head longingly. After the ceremony I am sure she is anxious to grow her hair quickly. 

“Yea..”

“I think it’s a great idea, she is the only one who can calm you down”.  
I grimace at the thought, it’s hardly romantic even if I can’t deny my love for the woman can pull me momentarily out of the darkness which is threatening to consume me. She just has a way to see through my madness and talk me down.

“It’s not, have you seen her recently, she fell asleep at dinner, I can tell she’s not sleeping”.

“But you’re only going for two weeks..”

I sigh catching Jinora’s attention as her face creases with realisation.

“You’re not coming back are you?” 

“Look at me Jinora, I am stuck in this wheel chair for Ravva knows how long, I honestly don’t know if I ever will be better”. I don’t burst into tears I have come to this realisation days ago, as Pema was bathing me and I couldn’t even help get myself into the tub and it has settled like a cold truth. A truth which will weigh everyone down, and I don’t want it to, I just want to escape everyone’s awkward hopefulness that I will wake up tomorrow able to do the dragon dance. It is ridiculous how they talk about me getting better soon, even Mako in his bumbling ass way of being comforting. Or Asami’s pained attempts to give me a glimmer of hope for the future. 

“But you can’t give up…even if you don’t walk again you still…”

“How can I be the Avatar Jin! When the next tyrant comes what am I going to do? Roll up and ask nicely for them to stop. I am no use, I should off…”

“Don’t even say it!”

“Other people have said it; you think I haven’t seen the papers”. I immediately feel bad as I watch her tear up. The headlines had started speculated last week about if it would be better for the Avatar cycle to renew, without thought of what that would mean for me. Asami had snapped the papers back up quickly thinking I hadn’t caught sight of it yet but it was hardly a shocking revelation considering my situation. The world needed its Avatar, I had done my job I had saved the Air nation now the world needs its Avatar back.

“Korra, you’re like my sister, and I don’t want to lose you. I think you should take Asami with you”.

“I can’t Jin, President Raiko came yesterday, he needs Asami’s help with the City’s infrastructure. Asami is still needed in the world even if I can’t be and she has so much to give. She has designs for a train line to run from Republic City through the Earth Kingdom, this could truly fix her company, I know she would give it all up and come with me but for what? I will only bring her down, I have nothing left to give. I love her Jin and want her to come so bad but I need to let her go”.

If I had expected Jinora to be surprised I would have been mistaken, the girl knows me too well, she would have noticed weeks ago about my feelings for my best friend. She had lightly teased me in the past, it was how soon she had realised my decision was made that surprised me. Usually she would argue with me until I would storm off.

“Will you tell her how you feel”.

“Would she let me go if I did?”

“She won’t like it”.

“No she won’t. But I am doing it for her”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 Demons - Imagine Dragons 
> 
> So much hurts but watching the show, I always had the thoughts if Korra and Asami were in love so soon after her returning to Republic City that there must of been some lead up to it so when I re-watched the show I paid more attention to the Korra/Asami friendship in season 3 and feel like it was implied through out this season. Lets hope they actually get together! Korra just remember already!!


	7. A Thousand Years

Asami

I walk in the direction I saw Korra slip off to this morning, I haven’t seen her return for dinner which is especially unusual for her. Even if she had been seeking solitude lately you could still predict her movements like clockwork, once her stomach starts complaining loudly she would return to eat. I spot her some distance down the beach watching the waves and allowing the tranquillity of the push and pull settle her. I smile to myself, even if she doesn’t remember much this is still so Korra, she would always seek out the ocean when in turmoil as it helped her work through her thoughts.

I feel like I have been failing her, for not being able to see pass the heart wrenching fear that she will not remember us or even if there is an ‘us’ to remember beyond the platonic sense. Before all these overwhelming needs and emotions she is still my best friend. As I descend the stairs towards the beach I see Mako kick off his footwear a little further up and walk in her direction and I feel my heart clench even more remembering our discussion a few days ago.

_“She still loves me Asami and I will do all I can to remind her….”_

How could he be speaking the truth, had the kiss me and Korra shared before her disappearance meant nothing to her. I know Korra wouldn’t hurt me but it’s not like I had found the courage to confess my love even after she had kissed me. Had she not known how I felt? That kiss had frozen time and the years of love had fluttered to my chest stealing my breath away. Enjoying the last stolen moment in the spirit world before we returned home felt like one step closer to all I had dreamt of whilst she had been away. But I had felt too scared to push for a label for what we were from then on, I was too scared to say anything and break the moment or realise it was all part of a dream I would wake up from. Korra’s beautiful smile and the assortment of emotions most of which I recognised in her expressive and stunning eyes was confirmation enough at the time.

After losing her once I felt like I had been dying every day waiting for her, after losing her the second time I was sure I would die from the pain and now I fear falling all over again but I know there’s no stopping the love that never went away. All I can do is hope she finds her way back to me when she is ready.

Korra

The motions of the waves wash over me calming my thoughts from the dream that woke me this morning. It was hard to tell if the dream actually happened or if I just desired it to. Either way many of my feelings over the last few weeks were falling into place.

“Hey I uhh thought you might like some company”

Actually I was trying to clear my head but despite his awkward nature Mako had an endearing quality for being there for me no matter how many times I pushed him away. So I share a slight smile with him before glancing back over the waves. He takes this time to settle next to me on the sand and lean back on his arms.

“We used to sit out here all the time back when we were dating, I never knew why but I guess its a water tribe thing”. He says as he nervously pats sand between his hands.

“Wwwhen were we dating?” I say tilting my head towards him and regarding his profile.

“On and off for a while”, he utters vaguely staring out to the sea as I had been for a while he moves his hand to cover my own. Turning his head, he stares into my eyes with an assured confidence, “We were on our way to getting back together Korra. I just wish you could remember me; this is killing me”.

Is this guy for real? Nothing I remembered so far pointed to me having any feelings for him. I continue to stare back into his amber eyes searching for a sign which would contradict my dream from last night. All heat filled with gorgeous green eyes and painted red lips and an overwhelming need more than just a strong primal desire but a love which felt strong enough to overcome anything. A love strong enough to have been weighing down my heart even whilst I could not remember who it belonged to. No whilst Mako was handsome these amber eyes were not from that dream.

Whilst lost in my thoughts the young man leant forward invading my space and stole a clumsy kiss, the touch of his lips shocked me into scrambling backwards away from him, my head crashed backwards into the sand. As he follows leaning in further his eyes shut tight, groaning in satisfaction I sensed a familiarity which did not do anything to lessen the feeling of this being wrong. I shoved his shoulder aside with force and scrambled to my feet, heaving deep breaths to forcibly calm myself down.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” I shout at him.

“Tell me you didn’t feel anything”

“It felt wrong!” I blurted, my anger unaffected by the crumpling of his face, and I run off back towards my room. Putting as much distance between us as possible. Tears streak down my cheeks as I ignore him shouting after me. I manage to make it back to the rocky paths before falling to my knees overwhelmed by my frustration. I feel so lost and my heart is aching for the woman I love. By now I am almost certain it is Asami who haunts my visons and dreams, but she doesn’t even meet my eyes and avoids me. I smack my fist into the ground, the impact cracking the path, I pull back my other fist to match the bloody mark when I am engulfed with the calming sense of Lavender and held in a comforting embrace.

“Hey…you’re going to hurt yourself”.

I raise my eyes to meet Asami’s, “But I am already hurting” I cry into her shoulder muffled by her jacket.

“I know but you will figure this out, you always do”. As she pulls me to my feet and starts pulling her hand away from mine, I feel a fresh sense of loss and I link my fingers to hold it tight in mine.

“Korra?” Her voice almost sounds like a broken plea but she remains locked in the tight grip on her hand, her face is still and unyielding of any emotion but she is at least meeting my gaze. The moment stretches out as I don’t know what to say whilst Asami is seemingly as lost as me. All I can focus on is the woman in front of me as I recognise those gorgeous green eyes from my dream, the creamy pale skin and the exact shade of lipstick gracing her lips.

I decide on talking through as much of the truth as I remember. “When I am at my most lost I close my eyes and find my way to this place in the spirit world, I could find it even while I was captured. It would call to me and I would walk around looking for something I had lost”. She’s looking at me inquisitively as I take a deep breath, as vulnerable as I feel I confess the thoughts I had been trying to assimilate earlier. “I think I was looking for you”, I choke out as I swallow the fear of scaring her off again and finding myself alone.

Her eyes immediately go wide before they overflow with their own tears and she pulls me into her arms tighter than before as if she’s afraid to let me go resting her face against my hair muttering “Oh Korra, I am here”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Thousand Years - Christina Perry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic please leave feed back with your thoughts!
> 
> Each Chapter is titled after a particular song.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> See you again - Wiz Khalifa feat Charlie Puth
> 
> Chapter 1 - Leave out all the rest - Linkin Park  
> Chapter 2 - Everything has changed - Taylor Swift  
> Chapter 3 - Maps - Maroon 5  
> Chapter 4 - Count on me - Bruno Mars  
> Chapter 5 - Sky full of stars - Coldplay  
> Chapter 6 - Deamons - Imagine Dragons  
> Chapter 7 - A Thousand Years - Christina Perry  
> Chapter 8 - Mercy - Muse


End file.
